fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reynoman/Villains for MRW Origins
Hey everyone! Think you can all help me with a good favor? I need help coming up with names for the villains in each of the MRW Origins series. I'm just putting a list of all the villains from Kamen Rider to Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! at the bottom of this blog. Then, I'll place the best names in the table below. List of Kamen Rider villains & monsters ''Kamen Rider'' (Leader/Lieutenant) Shocker (Valkyrie Empire) Great Leader.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Leader_of_Shocker Great Leader of Shocker] Great Leader unmasked.png|Great Leader (unmasked) 220px-Kr-vi-greatleader.jpg|Great Leader's true form Colonel Zol.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel_Zol Colonel Zol] 220px-Kr-vi-werewolf.jpg|Werewolf Doctor Shinigami.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Shinigami Doctor Shinigami] Ikedevil.png|Ikadevil (Squid) kr-vi-ambassadorhell.jpg|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Ambassador_Hell Ambassador Hell] kr-vi-garagaranda.jpg|Garagaranda kr-vi-shockercombatants.jpg|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Shocker_Combatmen|'Shocker Combatants'] kr-vi-shockercombatants2.jpg kr-vi-shockersoldiers.jpg|'Shocker Soldier' Shocker Kaijin kr-vi-spiderman.jpg|Spider Man kr-vi-batman.jpg|Bat Man kr-vi-scorpionman.jpg|Scorpion Man kr-vi-sarracenian.jpg|Sarracenian kr-vi-Mantisman.jpg|Mantis Man kr-vi-grimreaperchameleon.jpg|Grimreaper Chameleon kr-vi-beewoman.jpg|Bee Woman kr-vi-cobraman.jpg|Cobra Man kr-vi-gebacondor.jpg|Gebacondor (condor) kr-vi-yamogeras.jpg|Yamogeras (gecko) kr-vi-tokageron.jpg|Tokageron (lizard) kr-vi-saboteguron.jpg|Saboteguron (cactus) kr-vi-phirasaurus.jpg|Phirasaurus (piranha/dinosaur) kr-vi-hitodanger.jpg|Hitodanger (giant starfish) kr-vi-kanibubbler.jpg|Kanibubbler (crab) kr-vi-dokugandar.jpg|Dokugandar (Caterpillar Form) kr-vi-dokugandar2.jpg|Dokugandar (Imago (moth) Form) kr-vi-amazonia.jpg|Amazonia (piranha) kr-vi-musasabeedle.jpg|Musasabeedle (Japanese giant flying squirrel) kr-vi-kinokomorgu.jpg|Kinokomorgu (mushroom) kr-vi-antlionthunder.jpg|Antlion Thunder kr-vi-mukaderas.jpg|Mukaderas(centipede) kr-vi-mogurang.jpg|Mogurang (mole) kr-vi-kuragedarl.jpg|Kuragedarl (jellyfish) kr-vi-zanburonzo.jpg|Zanburonzo (trilobite) Arigabari.png|Arigabari (giant anteater) Dokudahlian.png|Dokudahlian (flower) Armadillong.png|Armadillong (armadillo) Gamagirah.png|Gamagirah (toad) Arikimedes.png|Arikimedes (queen ant) Egyptus.png|Egyptus (Egyptian mummy) Torikabuto.png|Torikabuto (aconitum) Eiking.png|Eiking (stingray) Wolf Man.png|Wolf Man Snowman.png|Snowman (yeti) Ghoster.png|Ghoster (magma) Fly Man.png|Fly Man Pranodon.png|Pranodon (pteranodon) Kabibinga.png|Kabibinga (mold) Namejujira.png|Namekujira (slug) Bearkonger.png|Bearkonger (brown bear/cougar) Todogirah.png|Todogirah (steller sea lion) Hiruguerilla.png|Hiruguerrilla (leech) Kr-vi-isoginchak.jpg|Isoginchak (sea anemone) Kamestone.png|Kamestone (turtle) Unicornos.png|Unicornos (unicorn) Gilgalass.png|Gilgalass (jungle crow) Namazugiller.png|Namazugiller (electric catfish) Kr-vi-saigang.jpg|Saigang (rhinoceros) Jaguarman.png|Jaguarman Sea Snake Man.png|Sea Snake Man Cockroach Man.png|Cockroach Man Gireera.png|Gireera (butterfly) Dokumondo.png|Dokumondo (ground spider) Kr-vi-poisonlizardman.jpg|Poison Lizard Man (frilled lizard) Earthworm Man.png|Earthworm Man Owl Man.png|Owl Man Harinezuras.png|Harinezuras (hedgehog) Semiminga.png|Semiminga (robust cicada) Kabutorong.png|Kabutorong (Japanese rhinoceros beetle) Kamikirikid.png|Kamikirikid (longhorn beetle) Girizames.png|Girizames (sawshark) Gillerkorogi.png|Gillerkorogi (cricket) Elekibotaru.png|Elekibotaru (firefly) Abugomens.png|Abugomens (horse-fly) Mosquiras.png|Mosquiras (mosquito) Kr-vi-shiomaneking.jpg|Shiomaneking (fiddler crab) Shiracuras.png|Shiracuras (crab louse) Bararanga.png|Bararanga (rose) Seadragon I.png|Seadragon I (seahorse) Seadragon II.png|Seadragon II Kr-vi-seadragon3.jpg|Seadragon III Imoriges.png|Imoriges (newt) Unidogma.png|Unidogma (sea urchin) 220px-Kr-vi-zanjioh.jpg|Zanjioh (salamander) Gel-Shocker (Valkyrie Empire) kr-vi-generalblack.jpg|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/General_Black General Black] kr-vi-hiruchameleon.jpg|Hiruchameleon (leech/chameleon) kr-vi-gelshockersoldiers.jpg|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Gel-Shocker_Combatmen Gel-Shocker Combatmen] Gel-Shocker Kaijin 220px-Kr-vi-ganikomoru.jpg|Ganikomol (crab/bat) Sasoritokages.png|Sasoritokages (scorpion/lizard) Kuragewolf.png|Kuragewolf (jellyfish/wolf) Inokabuton.png|Inokabuton (wild boar/Japanese rhinoceros beetle) Isoginjaguar.png|Isoginjaguar (sea anemone/jaguar) Utsubogames.png|Utsubogames (moray eel/turtle) Kr-vi-washikamagiri.jpg|Washikamagiri (eagle/mantis) Kumolion.png|Kumolion (golden-silk spider/lion) Nekoyamori.png|Nekoyamori (cat/gecko) Canarycobra.png|Canarycobra (canary/cobra) Nezucondor.png|Nezucondor (house mouse/condor) Remodeled Nezucondor.png|Remodeled Nezucondor Mukadetiger.png|Mukadetiger (centipede/tiger) Haetoribachi.png|Haetoribachi (venus flytrap/bee) Eidokugar.png|Eidokugar (batoidea/poisonous moth) Namekujikinoko.png|Namekujikinoko (slug/toadstool) Garaox.png|Garaox (crow/ox) Sabotenbat.png|Sabotenbat (cactus/bat) 220px-KamenRider01ep97_RevivedGanikomol_03.jpg|Revived Ganikomol Shocker Riders (Valkyrie Riders) Shicker Rider #1.png|Shocker Rider #1 Shocker Rider #2.png|Shocker Rider #2 Shocker Rider Number 3.png|Shocker Rider #3 Shocker Rider Number 4.png|Shocker Rider #4 Shocker Rider Number 5.png|Shocker Rider #5 Shocker Rider Number 6.png|Shocker Rider #6 [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_V3 Kamen Rider V3] (Commander/Super-V) Destron (Scorpion Empire) Great Leader of Destron.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Leader_of_Destron Great Leader of Destron] Great Leader's true form.png|Great Leader of Destron's true form Doktor G.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_G Doktor G] Kani Laser.png|Kani (Crab) Laser Baron Kiba.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_Fang Baron Kiba] Vampiric Mammoth.png|Vampiric Mammoth Archbishop Tsubasa.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Archbishop_Wing Archbishop Tsubasa] Zombie Bat.png|Zombie Bat Marshal Yoroi.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Marshal_Armor Marshal Yoroi] Zariganna.png|Zariganna (crayfish) Destron Combatmen.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Destron_Combatmen Destron Combatmen] Destron Racer Hell Corps.png|Destron Racer Hell Corps Destron Inhumanoids Mechanical Army Scissors Jaguar.png|Scissors Jaguar Turtle Bazooka.png|Turtle Bazooka TV Fly.png|TV Fly V3-vi-squidfire.jpg|Squid Fire Machine Gun Snake.png|Machine Gun Snake Hammer Jellyfish.png|Hammer Jellyfish 220px-V3-vi-knifearmadillo.jpg|Knife Armadillo 220px-V3-vi-chainsawlizard.jpg|Chainsaw Lizard Lens Ant.png|Lens Ant Razor Sea Star.png|Razor Sea Star Pickel Shark.png|Pickel Shark Drill Mole.png|Drill Mole Magnet Boar.png|Magnet Boar Toad Boiler.png|Toad Boiler Burner Bat.png|Burner Bat Missile Gecko.png|Missile Gecko Spray Mouse.png|Spray Mouse Chain-Sickle Ladybug.png|Chain-Sickle Ladybug 220px-V3-vi-porcupinefishapache.jpg|Porcupinefish Apace Guillotine Saurus.png|Guillotine Saurus Syrine Spider.png|Syringe Spider Speargun Sealion.png|Speargun Sealion Cannon Buffalo.png|Cannon Buffalo Propeller Kabuto.png|Propeller Kabuto (Japanese rhinoceros beetle) Cockroah Spike.png|Cockroach Spike Mantis Boomerang.png|Mantis Boomerang Heater Cicada.png|Heater Cicada Quoit Kuwagata.png|Quoit Kuwagata (stag beetle) Camera Mosquito.png|Camera Mosquito Fang Tribe Skull Warthog.png|Skull Warthog Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus.png|Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus Snow Wolf.png|Snow Wolf Primordial Tiger.png|Primordial Tiger Wing Unit Flame Condor.png|Flame Condor Kodama Flying Squirrel.png|Kodama Flying Squirrel Murderous Dokugahra.png|Murderous Dokugahra (moth) Man-Eating Banana Plant.png|Man-Eating Banana Plant Armored Division Garumazillon.png|Garumazillon (armadillo) Katatatsublar.png|Katatsublar (snail) Sickle-Neck Turtle.png|Sickle-Neck Turtle Rhinoceros Tank.png|Rhinoceros Tank Coelacanth Kid.png|Coelacanth Kid Thorned Starfish.png|Thorned Starfish Chameleon.png|Chameleon Vampire Chameleon.png|Vampire Chameleon ''Kamen Rider X'' (V3) Government of Darkness (Hadec Empire) Apollo Geist.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Apollo_Geist Apollo Geist] Revived Apollo Geist.png|Revived Apollo Geist King Dark.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/King_Dark King Dark] Dr. Noroi.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Noroi Dr. Noroi] GOD Warefare Agents.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/G.O.D._Warfare_Agents G.O.D. Warfare Agents] Shinwakaijin (Myth Monsters) Neptune.png|Neptune (pirahna) Pannic.png|Pannic (Pan/jungle crow) Hercules.png|Hercules (sun bear) Medusa.png|Medusa 220px-X-vi-cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (mold) Minotaur.png|Minotaur Icarus.png|Icarus (eagle) Atlas.png|Atlas (seaweed) Mach Achilles.png|Mach Achilles (turtle) Prometheus.png|Prometheus (hyena) Hydra.png|Hydra (eel) Chimera.png|Chimera (lion) Ulysses.png|Ulysses (sea snake) Chronos.png|Chronos (ox) Cerberus.png|Cerberus 220px-X-vi-alseides.jpg|Alseides (root) 220px-X-vi-catius.jpg|Cadeus (black cat) Akuninkaijin (Villain Monsters) Ogle-Dagger.png|Ogle-Dagger (Benjamin Ogle/mole) 220px-X-vi-salamandra.jpg|Salamander-Gong (Lue Gim Gong) Ghengis Khan-Condor.png|Ghengis Khan-Condor Toad-Goemon.png|Toad-Goemon (Ishikawa Goemon) Scorpion-Geronimo.png|Scorpion-Geronimo 220px-X-vi-rhinocerosbeetlelupin.jpg|Horned Beetle-Lupin (Arsène Lupin) 220px-X-vi-batfranken.jpg|Franken Bat (Frankenstein) Starfish-Hitler.png|Starfish-Hitler (Adolf Hitler) Spider-Napoleon.png|Spider-Napoleon (Napoleon Bonaparte) Chameleon-Phantom.png|Chameleon-Phantom (Phantom of the Opera) 220px-X-vi-godrider.jpg|G.O.D. Rider Leech Dracula.png|Leech Dracula (Count Dracula) Lizard-Viking.png|Lizard-Viking 220px-X-vi-antcapone.jpg|Ant Capone (Al Capone) Centipede Youkihi.png|Centipede Youkihi (Yang Guifei) Tiger Nero.png|Tiger Nero Scorpion-Geronimo Jr..png|Scorpion-Geronimo Jr. ''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (Riderman) Geddon Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Ten-Faced_Demon_Gorgos Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos] Red Followers.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Akajusha Red Followers] Geddon Beastmen Amazon-vi-spiderbeastman.jpg|Spider Beastman Vampire Bat Beastman.png|Vampire Bat Beastman Mantis Beastman.png|Mantis Beastman Centipede Beastman.png|Centipede Beastman Mogura Beastman.png|Mogura Beastman (mole) Porcupine Beastman.png|Porcupine Beastman Snake Beastman.png|Snake Beastman Crocodile Beastman.png|Crocodile Beastman Crab Beastman.png|Crab Beastman Black Cat Beastman.png|Black Cat Beastman 220px-Amazon-vi-beastmankatatsumuri.jpg|Snail Beastman Ant Beastman.png|Ant Beastman 220px-Amazon-vi-beastmanhebitonbo.jpg|Dobsonfly Beastman Dobsonfly Beastman (Advanced).png|Dobsonfly Beastman (Advanced) Garanda Empire Ruler.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Ruler Ruler] (True Great Emperor Zero) amazon-vi-greatemperorzero.jpg|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Emperor_Zero "Great Emperor Zero"] Black Followers.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Followers Black Followers] Garanda Empire Beastmen Bee Beastman.png|Bee Beastman Diving Beetle Beastman.png|Diving Beetle Beastman Toad Beastman.png|Toad Beastman Tiger Beetle Beastman.png|Tiger Beetle Beastman Owl Beastman.png|Owl Beastman Mushroom Beastman.png|Mushroom Beastman Sea Anenome Beastman.png|Sea Anemone Beastman 220px-Amazon-vi-momongabeastman.jpg|Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel Beastman Salamander Beastman.png|Salamander Beastman Imitation Amazon.png|Imitation Amazon ''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (X) Black Satan Great_Boss_of_Black_Satan.jpg|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Boss_of_Black_Satan Great Boss of Black Satan] Satan Bug.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Satan_Bug Satan Bug(s)] Titan.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Titan Titan (Mr. Titan)/One-Eyed Titan] stronger-vi-hundredeyedtitan.jpg|Hundred-Eyed Titan General Shadow.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/General_Shadow General Shadow] Dead Lion.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Lion Dead Lion] Black Satan Soldiers.png|[http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Satan_Soldiers Black Satan Soldiers] Kikkaijin 220px-Stronger-vi-kikkaijingangaru.jpg|Kikkaijin Gangaru (spring/kangaroo) Kikkaijin Okamin.png|Kikkaijin Okamin (wolf) 220px-Stronger-vi-scorpionkikkaijin.jpg|Scorpion Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Gorongame.png|Kikkaijin Gorongame (tortoise) 220px-Stronger-vi-kikkaijintorafugun.jpg|Kikkaijin Torafugun (tiger puffer) Jellyfish Kikkaijin.png|Jellyfish Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Waniida.png|Kikkaijin Waniida (alligator) Kikkaijin Mousengoke.png|Kikkaijin Mousengoke (venus flytrap) Mantis Kikkaijin.png|Mantis Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Hagetakan.png|Kikkaijin Hagetakan (condor) Kikkaijin Chameleon.png|Kikkaijin Chameleon Spider Kikkaijin.png|Spider Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Elekiika.png|Kikkaijin Elekiika (squid) 220px-Stronger-vi-kikkaijinmechagorilla.jpg|Kikkaijin Mecha-Gorilla Stag Kikkaijin.png|Stag Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Bubunger.png|Kikkaijin Bubunger (mosquito) Revived Bubunger.png|Revived Bubunger Bat Kikkaijin.png|Bat Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Denkiei.png|Kikkaijin Denkiei (stingray) Kikkaijin Dikugama.png|Kikkaijin Dikugama (toad) Kikkaijin Arijigoku.png|Kikkaijin Arijigoku (antlion) Shark Kikkaijin.png|Shark Kikkaijin Kikkaijin Kemunga.png|Kikkaijin Kemunga (caterpillar) Revived Bubunger.png|Kikkaijin Dokugaran (moth) Kikkaijin Hasamigami.png|Kikkaijin Hasamigani (crab) Kikkaijin Armadillon.png|Kikkaijin Armadillon (armadillo) Delza Army Stronger-vi-greatleader.jpg|Great Boss of Delza Army (True Form) Great Boss of Delza Army (rock form).png|Great Boss of Delza Army (Rock Form) Staff Officer Steel.png|Staff Officer Steel Division Commander Wild Eagle.png|Division Commander Wild Eagle Doctor Kate.png|Doctor Kate Major Skull.png|Major Skull Baron Rock.png|Baron Rock Stronger-vi-generalwolf.jpg|General Wolf 220px-Stronger-vi-commandingofficerblack.jpg|Commanding Officer Brank Snake Woman.png|Snake Woman Marshal Machine.png|Marshal Machine Commander Jijaku.png|Commander Jijaku Armored Knight.png|Armored Knight Great General Darkness.png|Great General Darkness Delza Army Corps ''Kamen Rider (Skyrider)'' (Amazon) Neo-Shocker (Valkyrie Empire) Great Boss of Neo-Shocker.png|Great Boss of Neo-Shocker General Monster.png|General Monster Yamorijin.png|Yamorijin (gecko) Admiral Majin.png|Admiral Majin Galaxy King.png|Galaxy King Ari Commandos.png|Ari (ant) Commandos Skull Assassination Squad.png|Skull Assassination Squad Neo-Shocker Kaijin Gameleojin.png|Gameleojin (chameleon) 220px-Skyrider-vi-kumonjin.jpg|Kumonjin (jumping spider) Komorujin.png|Komorujin (vampire bat) 220px-Skyrider-vi-sasoranjin.jpg|Sasoranjin (scorpion) Dokubachijin.png|Dokubachijin (wasp) Kinokojin.png|Kinokojin (mushroom) 220px-Skyrider-vi-kamagirijin.jpg|Kamagirijin (mantis) 220px-Skyrider-vi-mukadenjin.jpg|Mukadenjin (centipede) Cobranjin.png|Cobranjin (cobra) Kaningerjin.png|Kaningerjin (crab) Sanshojin.png|Sanshojin (Japanese giant salamander) 220px-Skyrider-vi-namekujin.jpg|Namekujin (slug) Arijigokukin.png|Arijigokujin (antlion) Haejigokujin.png|Haejigokujin (venus flytrap) Aokabijin.png|Aokabijin (penicillium) Gokiburijin.png|Gokiburijin (cockroach) 220px-Skyrider-vi-shibirayjin.jpg|Shibirayjin (stingray) Okamijin.png|Okamijin (wolf) Sai Dump.png|Sai (rhinoceros) Dump Kurageron.png|Kurageron (jellyfish) Kogoensky.png|Kogoensky (yeti) Bader.png|Musasabader (flying squirrel) Brother Bader Beder.png|Musasabader Brother Beder Madarakajin.png|Madarakajin (mosquito) Zogameron.png|Zogameron (tortoise) Bongo.png|Bongo Dokuganba.png|Dokuganba (moth) Hirubiran.png|Hirubiran (leech) 220px-Skyrider-vi-gurandbazarmy.jpg|Gurand Bazarmy (longhorn beetle) Hikarabeeno.png|Hikarabeeno (mummy) 220px-Skyrider-vi-obakuron.jpg|Obakuron (tapir) Torikaburton.png|Torikaburton (monkshood) Golden Jaguar.png|Golden Jaguar Dobunezugon.png|Dobunezugon (brown rat) Mantle Kong.png|Mantle Kong (baboon/gorilla) Tako Gang.png|Tako (octopus) Gang Kiginger.png|Kiginger (plant) Dragon King.png|Dragon King (Komodo dragon) Gamagiras.png|Gamagiras (toad) Uni Demon.png|Uni Demon (sea urchin) Okappa Priest.png|Okappa Priest (kappa) Kuchi Yurei.png|Kuchi Yurei (mouth) Zombieda.png|Zombieda (zombie) Miminger.png|Miminger (elephant) Doronyango.png|Doronyango (black cat) Abunger.png|Abunger (cockroach) Hebinger.png|Hebinger (snake) Mirror Lizard.png|Mirror Lizard Dororingo.png|Dororingo (mollusca) Skyrider-vi-zenyoju.jpg|Zanyoju (trilobite) Tagameras.png|Tagameras (giant water bug) Ring Bear.png|Ring Bear Skyrider-vi-commanderhebizuka.jpg|Commander Hebizuka (snake) Armadig.png|Armadig (armadillo) Jaguar Van.png|Jaguar Van Suddendas.png|Suddendas (Pteranodon) Galaxy King's Soldiers.png|Galaxy King's Soldiers ''Kamen Rider Super-1'' (Strongman) Dogma Kingdom Emperor Terror Macro.png|Emperor Terror Macro Kaiser Crow.png|Kaiser Crow General_Megirl.jpg|General Megirl Death Buffalo.png|Death Buffalo Dogma Bodyguards.png|Dogma Bodyguards Dogma Fighters.png|Dogma Fighters Dogma Monsters Fire Kong.png|Fire Kong (gorilla) Elekibas.png|Elekibas (octopus) Kamagirigan.png|Kamagirigan (mantis) ChameleKing.png|ChameleKing (chameleon) Spiderbaban.png|Spiderbaban ArigiThunder.png|ArigiThunder (ant) Snakecobran.png|Snakecobran Ganigannii.png|Ganigannii (crab) Bakuronger.png|Bakuronger (tapir) JawsWani.png|JawsWani (alligator) 220px-Super-vi-jawswani2.jpg|JawsWani (second form) Raigyon.png|Raigyon (piranha) Gyosutoma.png|Gyosutoma (piranha) Mukaderiya.png|Mukaderiya (centipede) LionThunder.png|LionThunder Onimengo.png|Onimengo (oni) Lonely Wolf.png|Lonely Wolf Yattaradamas.png|Yattaradamas (Japanese Dragon) Cassette Gomoru.png|Cassette Gomoru (bat/compact cassette) Tsutadenma.png|Tsutadenma (ivy/telephone) Bachingaru.png|Bachingaru (wasp) Satan Hawk.png|Satan Hawk Strong Bear.png|Strong Bear Hebindar.png|Hebindar (snake) Zozongar.png|Zozongar (elephant) Crazy Tiger.png|Crazy Tiger Jin Dogma Marshal Demon.png|Marshal Demon Satan Snake.png|Satan Snake Princess Yokai.png|Princess Yokai Satan Doll.png|Satan Doll Commander_Onibi.jpg|Commander Onibi Onibibinba.png|Onibibinba Doctor Ghost.png|Doctor Ghost Gold Ghost.png|Gold Ghost Staff Officer Witch.png|Staff Officer Witch Majoringa.png|Majoringa Jin Fighters.png|Jin Fighters Jin Dogma Monsters 220px-Super-vi-killerknife.jpg|Killer Knife (pocket knife) Jishakugen.png|Jishakugen (magnet) Fiery Watch.png|Fiery Watch (clock) Glasun Kid.png|Glasun Kid (sunglasses) Videon.png|Videon (video) Amaganser.png|Amaganser (umbrella) Mach Roller.png|Mach Roller (roller skate) Sprayder.png|Sprayder (aerosol spray) Tsuribot.png|Tsuribot (fishing rod) Radigorn.png|Radigorn (radio control) Red Danger.png|Red Danger (siren/red light) IsuGuillotine.png|IsuGuillotine (electric chair) HasaminBlood.png|HasaminBlood (scissors) KomaThunder.png|KomaThunder (top) Kogoenbee.png|Kogoenbee (refrigerator) FrankeLighter.png|FrankeLighter (lighter) Shabonurun.png|Shabonurun (soap) Keyman Joe.png|Keyman Joe (padlock) DokuroBall.png|DokuroBall (basketball) Goldar.png|Goldar (fan) Hashigorn.png|Hashigorn (ladder) 220px-Super-vi-shokaking.jpg|ShokaKing (fire extinguisher) ''Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!'' (ZX) Badan Empire The Generalissimo of Badan.png|The Generalissimo of Badan Ambassador Darkness.png|Ambassador Darkness 220px-Southern_Cross.jpg|Southern Cross (horned gastropod) Tiger-Roid.png|Tiger-Roid Combat-Roids.png|Combat-Roids Badan Monsters Dokuga-Roid.png|Dokuga-Roid (moth) Jigoku-Roid.png|Jigoku-Roid (antlion) Tokage-Roid.png|Tokage-Roid (lizard) 220px-Zx-vi-kamaki-roid.jpg|Kamaki-Roid (mantis) Amenba-Roid.png|Amenba-Roid (water strider) Taka-Roid.png|Taka-Roid (hawk) 220px-Zx-vi-bara-roid.jpg|Bara-Roid (rose) Yamaarashi-Roid.png|Yamaarashi-Roid (porcupine) zx-vi-chamele-roid.jpg|Chamele-Roid zx-vi-kumo-roid.jpg|Kumo-Roid 180px-Zx-vi-razorhitode.jpg|Razor Sea Star from Destron Centipede Beastman (ZX).png|Centipede Beastman from Geddon Gameleojin (ZX).png|Gameleojin from Neo-Shocker Kamagirigan (ZX).png|Kamagirigan from Dogma Kingdom ChameleKing (ZX).png|ChameleKing from Dogma Kingdom Category:Blog posts Category:Kamen Riders Category:MRW Origins